


Worth Fighting For

by boneswrites



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Finn is very overprotective, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Poe is an idiot, Post-Movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 17:10:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5506070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boneswrites/pseuds/boneswrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were ordered to pullback, to get out of there while they can, but Poe had disregarded the order. It would get him into a lot of trouble if he survives but had been determined to carry out the mission. Poe wasn’t afraid, he knew this was the right thing to do. So he dove his plane right into the weak point of Starkiller Base, Finn’s last words to him echoing in his mind: Please come back. </p><p>And Poe’s distant whisper of a reply: I’m sorry, Finn. </p><p>And he closes his eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worth Fighting For

**Author's Note:**

> I saw The Force Awakens yesterday and I couldn't stop thinking about these two. This is something I would imagine happening, and I hope it's accurate and the characterization is alright. I've only seen the film once, so bear with me. I hope you enjoy this and feedback is always appreciated! I'm consider writing more for these two so please, let me know what you think. :)

The last thing Poe remembers is closing his eyes, a huge blinding explosion right before his closed eyelids and then nothing but infinite darkness ahead. He had been determined to carry out his mission down to the last word: Destroy Starkiller Base, regardless of the consequences. And that is exactly what Poe had done. The X-Wing Fighters were out of ammunition, the sudden attack of the enemy had sidetracked them and many of the fighters were taken down. They were almost there, they needed one last push to combust the base. They were ordered to pullback, to get out of there while they can, but Poe had disregarded the order. It would get him into a lot of trouble if he survives but had been determined to carry out the mission. Poe wasn’t afraid, he knew this was the right thing to do. So he dove his plane right into the weak point of Starkiller Base, Finn’s last words to him echoing in his mind: _Please come back_. And Poe’s distant whisper of a reply, _I’m sorry, Finn_. And he closes his eyes.

 

\---

 

“We’ll meet again.”

Finn felt as if he was underwater, Rey’s voice was muffled and low. He could hear the crack in her voice. He cursed at himself to jolt, to open his eyes, to do anything to give her a sign and she wouldn’t leave. He really didn’t want her to leave.

“Rey,” Finn managed to croak, his eyes opened, his vision blurry.

In less than a second, Rey came into his view, her eyes red and soft, her lips rosy pink and worry coating her delicate face. “Finn, thank God. I was so worried.”

“I’m alright,” Finn winced, the pain in his back flaring up in his nerves.

“You shouldn’t move, you got hit pretty bad,” Rey rested her arm on Finn’s cold one. “Do you need more painkillers?”

Finn shook his head, breathing in deeply. “Where’s Poe? I thought he’d be here.”

Rey wasn’t blind to the connection between the men, she knew something was there and not something small or trivial. No, it was something big. Which is exactly what made answering Finn’s question impossible. It must have shown on her face because Finn spoke again.

“Rey, where’s Poe?” Finn’s voice quivered, his heart thumbing against his ribcage.

Rey swallowed, finally meeting Finn’s eyes. “Finn…”

“Answer me! Where is he?” Finn began to sit up, ignoring the stings running through his body. Or perhaps he didn’t feel them over the sound of his breaking heart and the pit currently growing in his stomach.

“Lie down, Finn,” Rey tried.

“No,” Finn replied harshly. “Not until you tell me where’s Poe.”

“He’s alive.”

Finn couldn’t find it in himself to relax because he knew there was a ‘but’ following that statement.

“But,” Rey continued. “They don’t know the extent of the damage yet.”

“Damage?”

Rey nodded. “They’re keeping an eye on him but he hasn’t woken up. They won’t know anything until he wakes up. If he wakes up.”

“If?” Finn repeated, horror in his tone, his eyes going wide. “What the hell happened?”

Rey took in another deep breath. “The fighters were out of ammo, they were attacked by Starkiller fighters and the mission was compromised. They were pulling back, it was failing. But Poe didn’t have it. He flew his plane right into the base.”

“Oh, God,” Finn whispered.

“He ejected right before impact but when they found him he was passed out. He hasn’t woken up since.”

“That stubborn son of a bitch,” Finn shook his head.

Rey gave him a small sad smile at that, nodding her head. “But it wasn’t for him we’d all be dead. We owe him everything.”

“It wasn’t supposed to be like that.”

“I know,” Rey ran her hand up and down Finn’s arm. “I know.”

Finn began to swing his legs over the side of the bed.

“Whoa, whoa, where do you think you’re going?” Rey attempted to stop him.

“I need to see him, I need to be with him. Rey, please. I can’t sit here and not know…he needs me by his side,” tears gathered in Finn’s eyes.

Rey sighed and after a moment or two, she extended her hand to Finn.

Finn nodded, taking her hand and let her guide him to his feet. He stood still for a few seconds, finding his balance and working through the pain.

“You okay?”

“I’m fine,” Finn nodded.

“At any point, if you’re getting tired or need to stop—”

“I won’t.”

They began moving, which earned them a few questioning glances from a few people around but they ignored it. All Finn cared about was Poe, seeing him and bringing him back. Reminding him of the promise he gave him.

They walked in silence until they reached Poe’s room. He was alone, which meant it was bad. Finn took a deep breath and nodded at Rey’s awaiting face. She slid the door open and waited for the man to step inside.

Finn was frozen. His eyes glued to Poe’s unmoving figure on the bed that was far too big for him. The steady rise and fall of his chest and the equal beeps of the heart monitor assuring him that the man was alive but at what cost? Finn forced his feet to move forward, taking steps towards the man whom he shared an unbreakable, unshakable connection with.

His eyes never left Poe’s face and Finn could sense Rey lingering beside the door, not wanting to leave Finn alone but giving him as much privacy as she could.

Finn’s eyes traveling up and down Poe’s body; they had changed him out of his orange and white uniform and instead, he wore a plain thin white shirt and probably pants, as well. His face was pale, as if all the life were sucked out of the pilot. Finn quickly shook his head, expelling the idea completely. No, Poe is alive; he’s going to be just fine. The nasal cannula wasn’t as disturbing at Finn had imagined but then his eyes landed on a thick scar drawn down the side of Poe’s neck and down into his chest, disappearing under the shirt. Poe has been scarred, as well.

“You idiot,” Finn breathed, reluctantly brushing a stray curl from Poe’s forehead backwards with the rest of his brown soft hair. He left his hand there for a few moments, and wasn’t sure whether he was disappointed or relieved that Poe showed no sign of waking. No, he was mostly disappointed.

It all had happened quickly, too quickly. When Finn had first helped Poe escape the First Order, he never thought he’d end up here. He set him free, but Poe had given him a name, given him an identity. He gave him his life. They both saved each other. Admittedly, Finn felt his connection with Poe and when he found the crashed fighter and only found Poe’s jacket, his heart shattered. That odd feeling that he had everything he wanted and it slipped right between his fingers haunted him until the moment he saw Poe again. And now, standing next to Poe’s bed, the feeling was lingering back. And Finn hated it. He knew Poe felt the same way, from his face and how happy he was when he saw Finn again. He told Finn to keep his jacket, and Finn knew how much Poe loved that jacket.

Finn’s head snapped towards Rey. “Where’s the jacket?”

Rey frowned.

“The one I was wearing, where is it?”

“I don’t know, but I’m sure it’s around. I’ll go find it.”

“Thank you.

“Finn?”

“Hmm?”

“Sit down,” Rey gestured to the chair that Finn hadn’t even noticed.

He nodded, dragging the chair closer to the bed and fell backwards on it. He took Poe’s unmoving hand into his own, running his thumb over the colorless knuckles. “If you don’t wake up I will kill you myself.”

 

Rey returned a little over an hour later, the jacket in her hand and a plastic bag in the other. She quietly approached Finn, gently placing her hand on his shoulder as to not startle him.

“I found it,” she smiled, holding out the jacket for Finn. “It was torn when you were hit, I’m not sure what good it will do.”

“I know exactly what it’s going to do,” Finn replied, tightening his grip on the jacket.

“I got you a sandwich and juice,” Rey unpacked the contents of the bag. “You need to eat, get your energy back. We can’t have him waking up and you collapsing on us.”

Finn nodded, gratefully taking the sandwich and juice from Rey’s hand.

“I’m gonna stay here with him.”

“Okay,” Rey nodded, noticing their linked hands. She didn’t comment.

After being left alone with Poe, Finn laid the jacket on Poe’s chest and stomach, engulfing the man in the garment he loved so much, and waited. That’s all he could do, wait.

 

\---

 

It had been three days since Finn sat next to Poe and technically never got up. Rey would swing by and take him around for a small walk, but paranoid Poe would wake up without him at his side, Finn would quickly make his way back to Poe’s room. Rey talked to General Leia and managed to get another bed set up for Finn next to Poe halfway into the second day. Now, Finn had no reason to leave the room, and he didn’t.

Finn pulled down his shirt, a nurse had finished looking over his wound and told him it was healing up and applied some cream so it wouldn’t bother Finn too much. The would wasn’t bothering him, it was Poe and his damned never-ending nap. Or at least, that’s what Finn called his friend’s current state. Friend, still friend. Damn it.

Finn relaxed back into the chair, his hand still attached to Poe’s. The sound of the steady heart monitor in the background has become more and more soothing as time went by, Finn realized. It was a continuous promise. Finn was then sent back in time.

 

_“You ready for this?” Finn glanced sideways at Poe, who was gathering his equipment, getting ready to launch._

_“Been ready for a while, my friend,” Poe smiled at Finn and turned his attention back at his task._

_“Because you know, you were almost gone once, and I…”_

_“I’ve died once before, I don’t imagine dying a second time would do much good, either,” Poe teased._

_“Don’t mock me,” Finn slapped Poe’s arm._

_“I’m not,” Poe defended. “I’ll be fine.”_

_“You keep saying that, yet…” Finn sighed._

_“I’m gonna be in the sky, you’re the one who’s gonna be on the actual base,” Poe’s tone turned serious. “Which one of us should be worried?”_

_“Me,” Finn insisted with a shrug._

_Poe chuckled, shaking his head. “I admire that, I do. I’ll be fine, we’ll be fine.”_

_“Please come back.”_

_“I promise,” Poe leaned in, resting his forehead against Finn and closed his eyes._

_BB-8 began beeping, tearing the men from each other._

_“Alright, alright, BB, I get you,” Poe shook his head, helping BB got onboard the fighter. “I’ll be fine. I’ll see when this thing ends, okay?” Poe patted Finn’s shoulder._

 

 

A small movement inside Finn’s grip jolted him back to reality and the monitor readings began to slightly spike, not too dangerous and yet they weren’t calm anymore. He frowned, confused and stood up, his body leaning over Poe’s as he watched the man’s face closely. Finn gave Poe’s hand a gentle encouraging squeeze and his eyes traveled to the monitor. When he turned back, brown eyes were staring back at him.

“Poe,” Finn breathed, letting out a breath he didn’t know he was holding.

“Nice touch,” Poe smirked, noticing the jacket covering him. A small cough escaping his lips.

“Don’t speak,” Finn came to untangle his hand from Poe’s but Poe tightened his grip, it was weak, but Finn felt it. He looked at Poe, who seemed to be looking back at him with soft, welcoming eyes. Finn nodded and used his other hand to grab a half-filled water cup with a straw.

Poe gratefully took a long sip and adjusted his body on the bed when Finn took the cup away.

“How long was I out?” Poe’s voice was hoarse and jagged.

“Three days, not including the day you were the biggest idiot in the galaxy,” Finn shot.

“Finn…”

“Do you remember what happened?”

“A part of it, not everything. Last thing I remember was a bright explosion.”

“You could’ve been in that explosion. You could’ve died, for good this time,” Finn’s voice shook.

“I’m sorry, but I had no choice,” Poe sighed. “I had the finish the mission.”

“Don’t preach to me about _choice_ , damn it,” Finn stood up abruptly, separating his hand from Poe’s. “It was a choice to get you out, to free you and you almost died because of it. And forget about the mission for a second, what about me? What do you think would have happened to me, Poe? I didn’t have a thing before I met you, and you gave me a name, you made me a person and then suddenly, if you were gone, what was I supposed to do?” Finn’s eyes glistened with tears.

“I was doing it for you, Finn,” Poe swallowed around the lump in his throat. “If the mission had failed, if I had pulled back, everyone would have died. I knew you were on that base, I knew if we didn’t destroy it you’d be captured and killed and I couldn’t live with that. I couldn’t go on knowing that I had survived because I was in the sky and you didn’t because you were on the ground. You…damn it, you brought light into the darkness that was my life. I couldn’t let you die.”

A tear rolled down Finn’s cheek and he didn’t bother wiping it away. He approached Poe once again, linking their hands. Poe reached out, cupping the side of Finn’s face and wiping the tear with his thumb.

“You got hurt,” Poe spoke. “The jacket.”

Finn nodded, his back a constant haze of pain. “It’s not that bad.”

“I wanna see it. I have my own now,” Poe pointed to the scar Finn had noticed the first time he saw the man in the bed.

After a moment of calculation, in one smooth motion, Finn lifted his shirt over his head, and gave his back to Poe.

A small sigh left Poe’s mouth, his hand reaching out and he ran the tips of his cold fingers along the scar and uneven skin, leaving goosebumps in his wake.

“Finn…” Poe whispered.

“I’m fine,” Finn looked over his shoulder, it’s not as bad as it looks.

“I’m sorry,” Poe connected his eyes with Finn. “For not being there.”

Finn took in a deep breath and turned to face Poe, this time taking the man’s face in his hands.

“There’s nothing to apologize for,” Finn whispered, his face close enough for Poe to feel his breath in his lips. “I’m proud of you.”

Poe swallowed. “You brought me back.”

“I’d be damned it I didn’t,” Finn smiled.

Poe leaned in, connecting their foreheads.

Finn looked into Poe’s eyes and when he saw a reflection of his own, the want and need of each other, he finally closed the distance between them, capturing Poe’s lips with his own. It was gentle and soft and sweet and perfect. Exactly how they imagined their first kiss would be. The heat and need would come in later, yes, but right in this moment, that kiss is what they needed. Needed to be assured that they’re all right, that they’re there with each other, that there is a future ahead.

They were both smiling when they pulled away, catching their breath.

“Wow,” Poe broke the silence.

“Yeah.”

“Better late than never, right?”

“Don’t be an idiot,” Finn rolled his eyes playfully at Poe.

“’Idiot’ is my middle name.”

“Yes, yes it is,” Finn ran his hand through Poe’s messy hair.

“This is worth fighting for. And the scars, they’ll remind us how we got here.”

 

\---

 

A week later, Finn was finally able to get Poe out of bed and moving. On the basis of strict supervision and no ‘funny tricks’ as the doctor had put it. Poe agreed to anything at that point, he was sick and tired of that bland, boring room. Finn made it better, though.

He was greeted by many, patted on the shoulder by others, all while never letting go of Finn’s hand. BB-8 rolled his way towards his friend and owner.

“BB, it’s great to see you, buddy,” Poe crouched down to be closer to the droid.

BB-8 beeped, his head rolling around.

“Don’t worry, I never would have left you, BB.”

BB-8 beeps again, sounding happier and calmer.

Poe chuckled, running his hand over BB’s head. “I promise.”

“There’s something I wanna show you,” Finn told Poe once he was standing up next to him.

“Lead the way.”

They walked towards the hanger and that’s when Poe saw it. A beautiful, brand new, orange and white X-Wing Fighter, with “Idiot” written near the wing. Poe chuckled when he noticed it and turned to Finn. “Really?”

“I couldn’t let it go,” he shrugged.

“I’m glad you didn’t,” he winked and walked towards the fighter. He ran his hand over it, taking it in, connecting with it. “This is the best, thank you.”

Finn joined him near the fighter, wrapping an arm around him and pulling Poe into his chest. Poe went with it, his head tucked in against Finn’s neck.

“You know,” Finn spoke, “you better take me on a ride-along in this one.”

“Oh, I will, don’t you worry,” Poe chuckled. “Let me just get that approval for flying and I’m all yours, and you’re all mine.”

“Let’s get you that approval then,” Finn pulled back and guided Poe towards his room.

“Oh come on, not right now, I just got out of that depressing room,” Poe whined, trailing behind Finn.

“Who said anything about going back to the room?”


End file.
